


Dinah Lance: Singer, Vigilante...Professional Sitter?

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [13]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Comfort Food, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Cass and Bruce gotta do something during The Suicide Squad.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dinah Lance
Series: treats [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Dinah Lance: Singer, Vigilante...Professional Sitter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



* * *

Dinah let out a sigh as she climbed the last of the steps to her floor and turned down her hallway only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who was leaning back against her door, head down and attention focused on the handheld gaming device she was holding. “Oh, you gotta be shitting me,” Dinah muttered - loud enough to startle the teenage girl from her game and then flip Dinah off at their personal history based pun.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Cass mouthed off with over the top sarcasm, putting the portable console in her bag and stepping away from the door.

“What, I thought you liked clowns?” Dinah sniped back but gave the girl’s hat-clad head a little pat. “Glad you’re not in Arkham, Kid. Where’s Quinn, and where’s my car?”

Cass shrugged. She had the look of a kid who was worried or scared but wanted to play it cool - either to cover for someone else, or to just cover up the fact that she felt vulnerable. “I don’t know. Well, your car is here. I...kind of drove it here.”

Dinah was in the middle of pushing her key into her door lock when Cass dropped that little nugget. “...seriously?” She leaned forward, forehead connecting with the door as she closed her eyes and just tried to be grateful that Cass hadn’t gotten pulled over. “Please, tell me you didn’t crash.”

“Nope! I’m actually a pretty good driver, Harley’s been teaching me!”

Oh,  _ that _ was comforting. Just what Dinah wanted to hear. When she found Quinn she was going to give the clown princess a nice, firm piece of her mind about not just stealing her car but using it to teach a barely past the preteen stage child how to fucking drive. Dinah opened her eyes. “Wait, why did you drive the car here?”

Cass was chewing on her lip when Dinah looked over her shoulder, and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “So, Harley told me, if anything happened to her, come find you. She knew you wouldn’t let anything happen to me. And this morning, she made me and Bruce hide in the bathroom. I think we got raided. She said something about ‘a devil and her stupid suicide squad’, locked us in there, and when I finally broke us out, she was gone. Place looked ransacked. I think she killed a few people based on all the chaos.”

“Cass. Where’s Bruce?”

“Waiting in your car. Wasn’t sure how long you’d be and figured we’d get kicked out if I brought him in to wait for you.”

Fucking Clown.

\--

And that’s how, an hour later, Dinah had a teenager and a freaking  _ hyena _ in her living room area, watching freaking Looney Tunes, both of them eating fruit loops - the only food Cass had bothered to grab from the lair she and Harley had been living in lately.

“I don’t know where she is. Cass doesn’t know, and now she and a freaking hyena are on my sofa, watching  _ cartoons _ ,” Dinah ranted in a hushed tone to a cackling Montoya. “Oh, yeah, this is hilarious.”

On the other end there were several deep, shaky breaths. “Sorry. You’re right. Cass okay? She really has no idea where Quinn is or who took her?”

Dinah shrugged out of reflex. “All she got out of Quinn was something about a “suicide squad”, whatever that means. Cass said she thinks it was some government task force that Quinn was forced onto after Batman caught her a few years ago.” Dinah paced the cramped space of her bedroom, glancing out to make sure Bruce wasn’t ripping up her sofa. “A fucking hyena, Montoya. A grown ass  _ hyena _ . And a...stuffed beaver?”

More laughter - Dinah was pretty sure Renee was doubled over at this point, if not laying in hysterics on her bed. “Now you’re just fucking with me.”

“Shit, Montoya, you think I could make this up? I should have just called Helena. Least she would take me seriously.” That was a lie, though, and Montoya’s renewed laughter only confirmed she knew it, too. “Fuck you.” Dinah hung up and let out a long, heavy, exasperated sigh. Looked like she was babysitting and petsitting for a while.

When she tossed her phone onto her dresser and pulled the door back to leave her bedroom, Cass was there, arms folded, expression sour.

“...can you blame me feeling a little out of my depth?” Dinah questioned, folding her arms to mirror Cass, an eyebrow raised. “Just be glad you didn’t scratch my car.”

On the sofa, Bruce growled.

“Oh, don’t even get me started on you. Your namesake’s a rich asshole.” Dinah sighed again though, softer, arms lowering down, and she’d walk into the kitchen, pulling a chair out for Cass and sitting down across from her, waiting until Cass plopped her butt down before continuing. “Okay, Kid. Whatever’s happened to Harley...that crazy bitch knows how to take care of herself. She’ll be back. Until then, yeah. You and the hyena are safe here. But if he takes a piss or a shit in my apartment, I’m getting him snipped.”

Another growl, but Cass just laughed. Relief eased the tension from her shoulders, and she hopped up and came around to wrap Dinah up in a hug. “Thanks. I knew you’d come through for us!”

“Yeah, yeah, Kid.” Dinah awkwardly hugged back, flipped off the grinning, cackling animal in her living room, and prayed Harley broke free again soon.


End file.
